


Asli Çinar Aslan

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, True Love
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaj mu je hotela povedati, čeprav je ni vprašal? Kaj ji je odgovoril, čeprav ga ni slišala?





	Asli Çinar Aslan

Tvoje ime je vrezano v moje kosti

Moja kri ima okus po tvojih solzah

Moje meso se dviga in upada po tvoji volji

Kjerkoli že si

 

Ko bo pesek časa zgladil moje kosti

Ko bo imela moja kri okus po morju

Ko bo moj dih svoboden kot oblaki, ki jih žene veter

 

Bo moje ubogo srce še vedno čakalo nate

Kjerkoli že bom


End file.
